


I know it can't happen (but I still want you)

by itsgameover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/pseuds/itsgameover
Summary: It’s crazy to fall in love with your best friend, specially when he doesn’t love you back.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50
Collections: No Happy Ending Fest - 2019





	I know it can't happen (but I still want you)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 27  
>  **Prompt:** Baekhyun smiles and waves at his lover who’s watching him from the audience, not noticing his best friend, Chanyeol, smiling sadly behind him.  
>  **Pairing/Main character(s):** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun  
>  **Side Characters(if any):** Kim Dahyun (Twice), Kim Jongdae|Chen  
>  **Word count:** 4,518  
>  **Warning(s)/Additional Tag(s):** this fanfic has mentions of internalized homophobia, vague descriptions of sex and a lot of messed up emotions.  
>  **Author's note:** Thank you to the prompter, I had so much fun writing it! (I do rejoice in writing sad things, yes) but I’m afraid that maybe I didn’t do what you really wanted from this prompt. Hope you enjoy it nevertheless! Special thanks to M&M, my ever supportive friends who helped me write this and make sense of all the emotions I wanted to pour here

_ «To burn with desire and keep quiet about it  _

_ is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves»  _

_ ↠  _ **Federico García Lorca**

  
  


He strides across the stage, a lean but toned figure wearing a white shirt tucked inside black slacks, the top two buttons are left open. He exudes confidence, reeks sex appeal. He is built like a model, broad shoulders and slender waist, perfect face, a profile stolen from greek statues. Of course that the play revolves around him, around his character, around the molten heat hiding underneath brown eyes and long lashes. And when he smiles, the audience is swoon. 

Of course that Baekhyun doesn’t even have to smile for Chanyeol to feel his heartbeat quicken. It sets a brutal pace when the man’s eyes land on him and becomes a flat line when he realises that Baekhyun is not really staring at him. Chanyeol almost pulls a muscle trying to stop himself from standing up and walking away. Baekhyun would feel bad if he saw his best friend leave in the middle of the play. 

Ever since he was a little kid, Baekhyun had been acting. His mom encouraged it all, of course, how could she not? Her son was a prodigy! When he became friends with Chanyeol no one had batted an eye because he was a kid artist too, a clever little thing with lanky arms and slender fingers, perfect for playing the piano. 

Baekhyun was perfect in every sense of the word. He did not only act, he sang too and of course, he danced. Chanyeol was just good for sitting there and playing pretty notes on his grand piano while Baekhyun belted high notes as if it was nothing. Eventually he played the guitar and learnt how to sing as well and Baekhyun had been there always, soft encouragement and warm smiles. It was only reasonable for them to become best friends, almost brothers. 

_ Fuck that _ , Chanyeol would think later, smoking a cigarette in the intermission of the play, shifting uncomfortably from side to side. He wished they never became friends, things would have been easier if people didn’t constantly speak about them like they were family. “ _ The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb _ ” and all that shit be damned. 

His date looked fairly happy. Jongdae was also a singer, but he dedicated himself to teach rather than perform. He was full of excitement and while he could be shy and a little wry, he seemed comfortable in that place.  _ Lucky, _ Chanyeol thought, puffing his cig one last time before going back inside, dragging the smaller man with him. 

Once he had looked at Baekhyun, pretty eyes and puckered lips like rose petals, while they were stargazing. Chanyeol was no older than 16 years old when he realized that his heart beated madly whenever he was with him. Baekhyun mentioned something about a shooting star and Chanyeol nodded without looking at the sky. The only shooting star he needed was the boy in front of him.

In the end, their paths diverged. Baekhyun became what everyone hoped he would be, an actor and a successful one, with a passion for theatre above it all. Chanyeol dyed his hair a fiery red, got five tattoos in the span of a year and became an underground artist, rapping and producing hip-hop styled tracks with faint piano tiles fluttering in the background, a reminder of where everything started.

Baekhyun never once put him down for his choice of career path, on the contrary, he helped him get in contact with studios and artist to produce records with. But most importantly, he didn’t freak out when Chanyeol came out of the closet, with trembling lips and shaking hands.. 

He was the first person to hear it, to hear Chanyeol say that he liked men only, and all Baekhyun did was tell him that he was happy to know that he felt comfortable enough to say it. For a moment he thought Baekhyun would say that he felt the same, that he liked boys as well, but it was all wishful thinking. 

Bad fucking luck, Chanyeol was in love with a man who didn’t like men. 

She was pretty, slender, clever mouth and boxed smile. Dahyun, her name tasted sour, was a ballerina with a hidden passion for rapping. She became friends with Chanyeol first through that shared interest, met over a facebook page about rap battles and became friends fairly quickly. 

Dahyun met Baekhyun by an absolute coincidence. Chanyeol had agreed to meet with the girl face to face to use her voice in one of his upcoming songs. They were drinking iced coffee and chatting about music when Baekhyun appeared, glossy lips and parted hair, wearing jeans and a loose shirt, looking for his favourite type of muffin. Of course, Dahyun liked him, how could she not? And he… he liked pretty girls with hidden talents. Match made in heaven. 

So if there was someone to blame for the big warm smile Baekhyun sported while strutting towards his lady lover after the play was over it was him, Park Chanyeol. His smile was sad as his heart shattered one more time. Dahyun leaned close to Baekhyun and by the look on his face she had whispered something rather racy. 

_ Get a fucking room _ , Chanyeol wanted to say. His lonely hand was softly, timidly, wrapped in small fingers. Chanyeol looked to the side and saw Jongdae smiling at him, eyes turned to crescents and dimples appearing. Only consolation to his dismay. 

“ _ Are we going out or what? _ ” Baekhyun asked loudly, putting on his jacket. “ _ Yeollie you are paying! It’s my big night after all! 100 shows completed! _ ” he turns to Dahyun and kisses her with care before taking her hand and walking out of the theatre, eyes fixated on Chanyeol for a moment. His heart skips a beat, as usual, but he conceals it with a triumphant smirk. 

Dinner was agony, as usual, because no one expects a couple to be distant and cold. The girl was almost sitting on Baekhyun’s lap, a hand resting on his right thigh and the other busy with a glass of wine. Baekhyun had been very adamant on kissing her between bites of food. Chanyeol was trying his very best to be attentive to his own date, but ended up looking stiff and Jongdae just giggled the awkwardness away.

Jongdae made small talk with the lady and they both got along so easily, music and the magic of the little things bonding them in minutes. As if the girl was the sun, everyone adores her. 

Chanyeol stares at his half empty glass while Baekhyun talks about plans of moving together, fluttering words about a lifetime of love and happiness, a wedding down the road. The sun beams next to him, pressing herself closer to the man speaking. 

“ _ You would be my best man, of course _ ” Baekhyun said, crossing his arms and staring at Chanyeol with a wicked grin “ _ who else would I rather have beside me that day? _ ” and the bastard winked, he fucking winked and Chanyeol was sure that all the pieces of his heart were scattered across the table. 

Chanyeol gave him a smile, or rather half of it, and passed an arm over Jongdae’s shoulders, searching for comfort even though he knows he won’t really find it. His mouth says something about being the best godfather their kids will have and Dahyun laughs, honey dripping from her lips as Jongdae begs to sing in the ceremony. 

They eat dessert while making small talk about the future projects each of them have in store. Chanyeol however, misses a significant part of the conversation as he stares into the sweet cake presented in front of him, the white frosting making it look like a wedding cake.  _ Bad augury, bad augury, bad- _ His eyes met Baekhyun’s and the shorter man smiled knowingly, almost as if he knew what Chanyeol was thinking. He palmed the pockets of his jacket and exhaled a relieved sigh when he found his cigarettes. Standing up, Chanyeol was surprised to see Baekhyun do the same. 

“ _ I’ll go smoke, be right back _ ” he assured Jongdae, who nodded softly before returning to his conversation with the ballerina. Baekhyun, on the other hand, didn’t say anything and just walked behind Chanyeol quietly. 

Once they found themselves on the balcony of the restaurant, packed with other smokers, Baekhyun sighed as Chanyeol lighted his cigarette.

“ _ You noticed right? _ ” he asked, smiling nervously. Baekhyun scratched his nape and diverted his eyes towards the table they just left, barely seen behind the door, crystal too foggy. “ _ Am I too obvious? _ ”

“ _ About what? _ ” Chanyeol replied and Baekhyun rolled his eyes before playfully hitting him on the shoulder. 

“ _ About the proposal _ ” he laughed, a pretty thing rolling from his tongue like a spell  _ “I didn’t tell you because I wanted to be a surprise to everyone but… ah, I’m just too dumb to hide it well _ ” he pulled a small box from his pocket and Chanyeol knew what was inside without needing to see it. A ring, an engagement one, a ‘i love you and i want to be with you forever’ kind of ring. 

“ _ Are you going to do it now? _ ” 

“ _ No, I have something prepared at home. I bought her favourite flowers and some chocolates she really loves _ ” Baekhyun placed the box inside his pocket and lolled his head from side to side, sighing “ _ Do you think she will say yes? _ ”

“ _ Of course! _ ” Chanyeol almost jumped, his mind going a mile per hour. Who would say no to him? To Byun Baekhyun? He was too perfect, too good, the real image of Adonis. “ _ She would be dumb if she said no, and knowing her all I can say is that she is clever _ ”

“ _ Thank you _ ” Baekhyun smiled, again, dragging Chanyeol to the floor with just a simple movement of his lips “ _ You are the bestest best friend ever. I’m lucky to have you Yeol _ ” his arms wrapped around Chanyeol, who instinctively did the same, smaller frame making his heart skip a beat “ _ And don’t worry _ ” he said as they separated “ _ I’ll pay today. After all you have a man to marry as well, don’t you? _ ” the laugh that came after that was bitter to Chanyeol’s ears. “ _ How long have you been dating now? _ ”

“ _ A year and a half _ ” Chanyeol answered, putting off his barely touched cigarette. Dating was too big of a word for him, but it was the truth. Jongdae was his boyfriend, that’s what he said a few months ago. 

“ _ That’s enough for me to push you to get married next year, but! only after I elope, ‘kay? _ ” Baekhyun giggled and looked inside once more. “ _ If you are done, then let’s get the bill and get out of here. I can’t wait to ask her to be my bride. If she says yes I’ll let you know first _ ”

  
  


Later that night, when Chanyeol fucked Jongdae senseless, he could only think of how the slender figure underneath him, moaning, whimpering and panting his name, resembled Baekhyun only in the most superficial of ways. Jongdae was slender, skinny waist, lithe like a dancer, but his shoulders were the wrong size, too small compared to Baekhyun’s. His hair was too dark, his eyes too different, cheekbones too high. Chanyeol, nevertheless, closed his eyes for a moment as he reached his climax and pretended, oh so prettily, that the man taking him so well was the perfect boy he had been in love with since he was a teenager. 

When the morning came, Chanyeol picked up his phone from the nightstand and sighed as he opened Baekhyun’s message. A selfie appeared, featuring Baekhyun with the brightest smile Chanyeol had ever seen gracing his lips and Dahyun, pretty like a sunrise, proudly showing a gold band with a small jewel wrapped around her finger. Her eyes were puffy, she probably cried when he kneeled to ask her hand in marriage, but she was smiling so proudly. 

_ She said yes! _ was the text underneath the picture. Chanyeol smiled sadly and sent him a happy emoji in response before setting his phone back in the nightstand, closing his eyes to try and suppress the wailing that wanted to creep out of his throat. 

Jongdae shifted next to him, still asleep. Chanyeol pondered for a moment if he should get married. Maybe that would fool his brain, triggering chemical reactions and freeing himself from thinking about his wicked one-sided love. Besides, sex with Jongdae was better than average, he was a versatile lover and some days Chanyeol could even think for a moment that he truly loved this man. 

_ Good luck believing that _ , a voice that sounded a lot like Baekhyun said, almost laughing at his despair. 

  
  


⇝⇝⇝⇝⇝꘠⇜⇜⇜⇜⇜

  
  


_ «Because what’s worse than knowing you want something,  _

_ besides knowing you can never have it?»  _

_ ↠  _ **James Patterson**

  
  


Baekhyun raised a his bottle of beer, smiling like a little demon “ _ Thank you all for coming today, I promise that this engagement is real folks” _ He chose a classy sky bar to celebrate his bachelor’s party, waving goodbye to his single days with lots of booze and jokes about sex and marriage (the ‘ball and chain’ comment flew around more than a dozen times). 

He laughed a little bit and took a swig before speaking again-

“ _ I truly feel sorry for you, boys, my baby is the prettiest girl in the planet and none of you will be able to have her. _ ” from the other side of the table, one of the men growled and the rest joined in, complaining about Baekhyun’s luck 

“ _ I can’t only imagine how sad you must feel _ ” he turned suddenly, almost tripping on his own feet, placing a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and leaning towards him “ _ Except for you, you don’t like girls _ ” Chanyeol laughed uncomfortably, nursing the bottle in his left hand while trying desperately not to blush (Baekhyun’s breath kept tickling his skin as he spoke).

“ _ You are a good boy, Yeollie _ ” Baekhyun said, petting Chanyeol’s hair 

His blood was a gentle simmer under his skin as Baekhyun’s lips brushed faintly against his ear before resting his forehead in his shoulder. Baekhyun was more than tipsy by this point. He clinged to his best friend for a long moment, body heat burning Chanyeol’s straight through his clothes. All of it sweet and painful torture. 

The rest of the night went swiftly between bottles of Soju, bittersweet moments in which Chanyeol could swear that Baekhyun is smiling at him and only him even when he is talking to other men, and free shots courtesy of the house. By the end, Chanyeol had had a lot of drinks, but he could hold well his alcohol, so he took the challenge of walking his best friend home once everyone around the tables noticed that he can barely keep himself standing on two feet.

“ _ Come on, Baekhyunee, tomorrow is your wedding _ ” he said. 

“ _ I don’t want to go now~ _ ” the man whined, hand tightly wrapping around Chanyeol’s waist, head leaning on his torso. Chanyeol fought desperately the blood that rose to his face, blaming all the uncontrollable emotions on the excess of alcohol on both of their bodies. 

The walk to his apartment was more torture. It was a steep path upstairs, smelling of soju breath and the impending doom of a hangover hanging over the two figures in the dark. Dahyun was not home, Chanyeol supposed she must be in her lady-appropriate bachelor’s party. 

“ _ Ok, let’s get you to bed _ ” Chanyeol said, closing the apartment door behind him. But when he turned around, he saw the man he escorted walking towards the kitchen with unsteady steps.

Baekhyun’s right hand grasped blindly for the light, turning it on with dull fingers, before he picked a forgotten glass and filled it with water, drinking it all in one swig and putting the thing back in the sink. 

“ _ Come here _ ” Baekhyun’s voice was low, throaty and husky, sensual in a way that stirred all of Chanyeol’s bottled up emotions. 

Baekhyun leaned back against the kitchen counter, head lolling from side to side just for a second, arms crossed over his chest. His lips turned to a seductive smirk and the puppy-like look in his eyes suddenly caught fire. The danger siren was blasting at full volume but Chanyeol was deaf to its calling. 

Chanyeol walks towards him a few steps before Baekhyun grasps the collar of his shirt and drags him down. Staring eye to eye, Chanyeol finds it hard to keep himself from moaning at how beautiful lust looks in the eyes of the man he loves. 

They stood there for a moment, Baekhyun just grabbing Chanyeol’s shirt with strength, and then the universe started to spin for the taller man. Baekhyun dived forward and pressed their lips together. Chanyeol was drunk, not as much as Baekhyun, but drunk still, which is why he didn’t hesitate a minute and grabbed the man as close to him as possible. His hands gripped Baekhyun’s hips tightly, pressing him against his body. A warm wet tongue forcefully slid past his lips as a hand softly caressed his crotch, pretty fingers making his mind go crazy. 

Chanyeol swallowed hard, lost in the feeling of hot red desire blaring behind his eyes. But the rational part of his brain felt Baekhyun soften, movements becoming lax and almost drowsy, sleepy. And he decided that he couldn’t allow this to keep this going, not when Baekhyun was so drunk that he wasn’t even able to stand on his own -the kitchen counter and Chanyeol himself keeping him from falling.

“ _ Come on _ ” Chanyeol conminated Baekhyun as they parted “ _ we have to go to bed _ ”

“ _ Yeah, bet you would like that _ ” he whispered, slurring his words. Drunk, drunk, impossibly drunk. Chanyeol cringed. 

After watching Baekhyun throw up twice in the span of twenty minutes, making him wash his teeth and sending him to sleep with enough pillows to ensure he wouldn’t choke on his own vomit, Chanyeol wandered out his apartment with a heavy weight over his heart.

As he slipped under the covers of his own bed, Jongdae stirs a little, turning his head and smiling as their eyes meet. He takes Chanyeol’s arm and passes it over his waist, successfully spooning before falling asleep once more. Chanyeol sleeps pretending he is next to Baekhyun, like any other night, but with more tactile experiences to base his fantasies on.

When the morning comes, Chanyeol is determined to speak to Baekhyun about his feelings. Fueled by a fantasy greater than life itself, remembering how it felt to have his warm willing body against him, he firmly believes that Baekhyun just needs a push, just needs him to say that he is on love. If Chanyeol confesses now things will be ok, Baekhyun would be unhappy with Dahyun either way if he truly doesn’t like girls -or if he only likes Chanyeol and has been hiding it for fear of rejection-.

In the midst of getting ready for the wedding, Chanyeol was ecstatic, soaked up by the daydream of stopping Baekhyun right in front of the altar, yelling to the world how much he loves him and Baekhyun running to meet him in a warm hug, tied together from there on end.

“ _ Jongdae _ ” he called softly after changing, black suit and bowtie ready for the celebration. Jongdae was sitting in the edge of their bed, putting on his shoes,. His eyes meet Chanyeol, raising a brow in questioning. “ _ I need to tell you something about me and Baekhyun _ ”

“ _ What?” _ Jongdae stood up and walked up to him, smiling tenderly “ _ That you have been in love with him since forever? Or something else happened that I’m not conscious of? _ ”

“ _ How do you- _ ”

“ _ Oh, Chanyeol… _ ” he patted his bicep gently, smoothing the fabric under his fingers as he drifted his attention towards his chest “ _ I know you love him _ ” Jongdae said, fixing his bowtie with a bright smile, lips curling at the end with mischief. “ _ I learnt that the day I met him. You looked at Baekhyun like he was the creator of the universe, like you owed him your life _ ” there was a flash of emotions inside his deep dark eyes, the change too quick for Chanyeol to pick everything that happened. 

“ _ I get it, he was your ‘gay awakening’ right? I’m fine with it. He will never love you anyways _ ” Jongdae placed two small but sturdy hands over Chanyeol’s chest, smiling with mirth “ _ My only competition is a man who doesn’t like men _ ” he shrugged “ _ I’m fairly sure I can tolerate you thinking about someone else when you fuck me. I’ve done it for a year now, I can go for a few more. Until you forget about him altogether _ ”

“ _ No, you’re wrong. He- _ ” ‘he kissed me, his body was warm and pretty and under my hands, he kissed me,  **ME!** ’ “ _ he can love me, he does love me _ ”

“ _ Like a friend, yes _ ” his hand stroked Chanyeol’s cheek with an expression that felt more appropriate for a stubborn kid who refused to accept the truth of life “ _ But like a lover, my beautiful Yeol… _ ” Jongdae kissed his lips faintly, merely a brush of skin, and parted with a wicked smile “ _ Go, tell him, ask him if he loves you. I’ll be waiting for you once he rejects you. I’ll pick the pieces of your heart for you if you need it _ ”

Chanyeol stepped away with brows furrowed. Jongdae was wrong, Jongdae had to be wrong, Baekhyun kissed him! They kissed and he knew Baekhyun knew, he remembered everything clearly. Jongdae was wrong, of course he was. Chanyeol laughs weirdly, a wry thing meant to expose all of his confusion and doubt and fear.

Taking his car’s keys, he made a choice that his heart would regret for as long as he lived. 

He found Baekhyun in the hotel room number 614, face flushed and hands shaking. He steadied himself before knocking on the door insistently. 

“ _ Park Chanyeol, you are late! _ ” Baekhyun said, bright boxy smile illuminating the world “ _ Thought I would have to go to your house and drag you by the ears, you munchkin _ ” 

Chanyeol launched himself with no plans, with no idea of what he was doing, but ready to dive forward into the man he loved. His lips found Baekhyun’s, but their touch was fleeting, Baekhyun pushed him violently by the shoulders, Chanyeol tripping and falling back against a piece of furniture.

“ _ What the fuck are you doing, you gay piece of shit, what the fuck _ ” he had never heard Baekhyun speaking like that, eyes open like plates, jaw clenched, closed fists as if they were ready to beat the shit out of someone. 

“ _ I- Baek…” _ he fought the tears, the sudden urge to cry his heart out, as he watched the man he loved regarding him like a stranger who tried to assault him “ _ I came to tell you something important before is too late _ ” He packed all his courage and spurted out the things he had wanted to say since he was sixteen: “ _ I love you. I have loved you since we were kids, I never stopped loving no matter what. And what happened last night just… just made me think that you may want this as much as I do... _ ”

There was a moment of silence, tense emptiness, broken by Baekhyun’s uproarious laughter. Chanyeol didn’t understand, brows furrowed. The laughter lasted for a moment that seemed to never end, breaking Baekhyun’s beautiful persona into pieces. 

“ _ I’m not like you _ ” Baekhyun sentenced, walking towards him with heavy steps, his jaw seemed to be moments away from distorting into a python’s mouth “ _ I’m not a freak who likes men. I’m not a fucking mistake like you. I didn’t do any of the things you think I did, I don’t want men, I don’t want you, I don’t…. _ ” he stopped a few steps away from Chanyeol, small frame but an aura as dark and big as a night with no stars. His breath was heavy, agitated, strangely he seemed like he was about to cry too. 

“ _ I’m not a sick fuck like you, Park. _ ”

Chanyeol felt the sting, the punch, the bitterness of blood inside his mouth, the pain of a lifetime of repressed emotions all coming to surface at once. There was a moment when he felt like all of this is just a nightmare, his subconscious playing tricks with him, knowing what he feared the most. But no, the dream didn’t fade, the monster was still there, shaped like the man he loved since he was sixteen.

“ _ Nothing happened last night. Absolutely fucking nothing and if you tell anyone, well… _ ” Baekhyun scoffed loudly, meanly “ _ who’s going to believe you anyways? Everyone knows you have been in love with me since we were kids, you fucking freak. No one but you thinks its a secret _ ” Baekhyun shifted his weight from one leg to the other and leaned slightly towards Chanyeol “ _ Saying we did something will only make you look like a crazy delusional man. Go back to being the good puppy you have always been and stand next to me in the altar or else you are going to regret it _ ” he smiled, a wicked thing full of fangs and not teeth, the smile of a devil “ _ Understood, Yeollie? _ ”

Dumbfounded, Chanyeol could only nod and step away, walking towards the door. And the hallway outside seemed much more small, suffocating. So many things, too many words, too many realizations. A puppy, he was just that, an animal that followed his master knowing that there was no way for him to love him. And yet he did it, all these years, all that hopeless hope, all those days of pondering… Chanyeol was just a dog, trailing behind Baekhyun.

He spotted Jongdae sitting on the first row of chairs in front of the church’s altar. The man smiled at him, 1000 watts beaming up at once, and Chanyeol felt a strange tug inside his chest. He could run, he could pick this man -who is willing to endure his sick love for Baekhyun- and run, end the vicious circle that keeps breaking him, destroying his soul. 

He could… but he won’t. Chanyeol is a puppy, a coward, a man trapped in a loop, constantly looking out for someone who doesn’t regard him with the same type of respect. So Baekhyun walked towards the altar and smiled at his friend, a smile made of all of the night horrors, and stood there, dashing like the gentleman he was. 

Dahyun shined in her beautiful dress, fabric as white as pure snow. Her smile was one belonging to angels, to portraits, to beauty magazines. She was a perfect match for the superficial man waiting for her. 

Chanyeol watched as the groom and the bride interchanged vows. 

He smiled, a gentle lap dog celebrating his master’s happiness.

Puppy love, Chanyeol thought, feels a lot like swallowing cyanide. 


End file.
